User talk:PlatinumFist(7
You know how to use Capital Letters in everywhere else, what is it in Quotes that suddenly shorts that one out? --Kuopiofi (talk) 14:20, October 27, 2018 (UTC) Why is it that there are people whose first thought after finding a new pic is "yay, lets replace every pic of this character with this"? --Kuopiofi (talk) 06:25, October 28, 2018 (UTC) Stop making the captions longer then normal. Any edits that make the caption longer then the picture will be axed. So please stop already.SageM (talk) 23:16, October 31, 2018 (UTC)SageM Now your just messing up the captions for no reason. Seriously just stop already, your messing up the grammar of the captions and your edits are totally unnecessary at this point. Plus your screwing up the alphabetic order of the pictures as well. Just stop already, as Its getting annoying having to undo all your edits just to fix the order and grammar errors that you messed up with your edits.SageM (talk) 23:36, October 31, 2018 (UTC)SageM Thank you for your edits to my superpowers If you need any help Feel free to let me know.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 01:44, November 2, 2018 (UTC) add an image that actually shows what its supposed to demonstrate If your going to add a animated pic, at least add one that actually shows the technique. Your gif of neji shows nothing, you can't even see him perform the technique as the quality is terrible. Try harder next time or don't bother replacing the image. Plus thats not Neji's eight trigrams revolving heaven either, its neji spinning to deflect stuff. the actual jutsu forms a barrier around neji, that image doesn't.SageM (talk) 05:34, November 5, 2018 (UTC)SageM The original picture already shows the power in action. Your picture shows nothing, and is impossible to make out. Unless you can find an animation similar to the original picture, then don't bother changing it again.SageM (talk) 06:01, November 5, 2018 (UTC)SageM Please edit only the section your working on rather then the entire page. As full page edits mess up scrollboxes and galleries.SageM (talk) 00:32, November 6, 2018 (UTC)SageM Learn to use Capitals the right way. Every time you add quote with every word capitalized I'll delete it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 05:40, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Learn to use Capitals the right way. Every time you add quote with every word capitalized I'll delete it. You changed perfectly usable one into All Capitals. Next one will get you month long timeout. --Kuopiofi (talk) 12:25, November 6, 2018 (UTC) Learn to use Capitals the right way. Every time you add quote with every word capitalized I'll delete it. You changed perfectly usable one into All Capitals. Take a month long timeout to think about it. --Kuopiofi (talk) 18:19, November 10, 2018 (UTC) You okay. I see kuopiofi has put a one month ban on you.--Pokemonfan807 (talk) 18:28, November 10, 2018 (UTC) Stop replacing the main infobox pictures. Seriously how many times have you done this? New pictures always go in the gallery. You can replace the picture with the same one if its better quality, but replacing it with an entirely different one isn't allowed unless the circumstances show it to be better then the original. Please stop replacing them already. New pictures go in the gallery, is it really that hard to remember?SageM (talk) 08:08, December 11, 2018 (UTC)SageM There is no A or The in the description at the top of the page. So stopping adding A Technique or The Variation of. Its just plain Technique or Variation. Seriously stop doing it already.SageM (talk) 17:57, December 13, 2018 (UTC)SageM